The Lost Birchwood Special: Bernice's New Friends
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice makes some new friends when she saves one of them who name is Shyla from a bunch of boys who were bothering her. and one of Bernice's new friends catches someones eye... [Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood and Tommy Birchwood goes to Imaginarytoon1.**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

* * *

><p>[No Pov]<p>

at School Bernice was at the cafeteria eating lunch when she heard a commotion happening near by near next to some other students...

she saw that her sister Beatrice's ex-boyfriends who seem to have become friends by the way...

harassing a girl who was in her home economics class she takes...yes she is taking home economics and she happens to like it.

but any case the girl was named Shyla Acme (strange she had the same last name as Marvin Acme...she could be like his Great-Great-Great Grand daughter if they were related)...

Shyla didn't talk much and she mostly kept to herself even when she was in home economics...

she was shy and timid and didn't talk very much at all and this was a perfect reason for some like the jerks that were bothering her right now to pick on her for it...

"...please leave me alone I just want to hurry up and eat and go to my next class..."Shyla said as she looks down away from the boy who was standing in front of her while the other boys were either behind him or her...

Shyla all so had lovely bright blue eyes and pale skin and long platinum blonde...

she had on a light blue blouse sweater and a light pink skirt that went all most to her knees and she all so had long purple leg warmers on her legs and had on some dark pink shoes on.

"yeah I don't think so...so how about you be nice and just say you will go out with me."the guy said and to which she was about to try to leave but he grab her by her arm and pulled her to him very roughly.."Ouch! Your Hurting me! Please just leave me alone!"Shyla said in a fearful way that showed how scared she was and they just laugh at this and the boy who was man handling her right now just pulled her close to his face and watch as she had tears in her eyes..."Awww Whats the Cry Baby Going to do if I don't?"he asks before he felt something grab at the back of his shirt and all so a hand grab Shyla out of his hold and place her a few feet away from the boys before the person flip the guy who had been treating Shyla roughly over on to their back...

"she said to leave her alone you ill mannered jerk!"Bernice said and yes she was the one who flip the guy over on his back...

she had enough watching these goons bothering Shyla like they had a right too...in which they had no right to treat any girl that way...

the boy got up and glares at Bernice "back off Birchwood this doesn't concern you..."he said to which Bernice glares even dark and colder to the boy to which made him feel a chill and step a few steps back.

"oh I think it does...and if you or your goons ever bother her or any girl again I am going to do them a favor and beat the living slime out of you...now beat it..."she said to him and he was about to get ready to punch her but decides not to cause he thought she wasn't worth it right now so he told his friends that they were living and so him and his friends left the cafeteria.

Bernice sighs at this in relief after she watch the boys leave and she looks over to Shyla who was looking shyly down.

"you okay Shyla?"Bernice asks Shyla who looks up in surprise "y-you k-know m-my n-name?"she said in surprise at her knowing her name.

"of course I do we take the same home economics class together, your Shyla Acme...and I'm Bernice Serenity Birchwood...I'm Beatrice Elaine Birchwood and Thomas James Birchwood's younger sister...well I am still their twin sister too but I'm like still the youngest...so why was those punks bother you?"Bernice asks as she walks with Shyla back to her table so that they could talk more...

"people all ways pick on me for being too shy and timid and I don't fight back...he thought that I be a easy victim to pick on as well as try to force me to be his new girlfriend but no girl in their right minds would after well...what he did to his last girlfriend, not even the popular girls who are all ways so mean would even go near him much less date him..."Shyla said as she started to eat on her good in a slow but very well mannered way.

"I can see why...so Shyla do you have any friends?"Bernice asks as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"well yes I do have some friends who I hang out with at times...there is Priscilla Ravenquinnn and Yvette Ravenquinn they are cousins...Yvette all ways likes to take pictures and once she left the flash on and it made me see spots for a whole day...and then there is Carmela Von Fresher...she is well a little clumsy and well she can be well...pardon my language, a bit of a airhead..."Shyla said as she seem to be opening up a little but she was still looking very shy.

"how much of a airhead?"Bernice asks as she seem confused and curious as to why she would call her own friend clumsy and a airhead.

"well you'll see once you meet her...I don't mean anything mean by it...it's just well...she can be a little well...again you'll see once you meet her...and there is Samantha Riverrosa though we just call her Sam some times...she is into sports and she tends to play basket ball at times too...she all so has a crush on...well...I really shouldn't say but seeing as you might be able to keep it a secret...she has a crush on..."Shyla said but leans over and whispers it into Bernice's ear and her eyes go wide before Shyla goes back to sitting down on her seat.

"she likes my brother?"Bernice asks in surprise and Shyla makes a 'shhh' sound when she places her finger to her lips.

"yes but only I and are friends know about it...she made us promise not to tell but seeing as your his sister I guess it's okay if you know about it..."Shyla said as Bernice smirks at this "Who would of thought some girl from this school would get a crush on Tommy..."Bernice said as she took a drink of her soda.

"and there is all so my friend Madison Maroon she and I are best friends...she is a little hyperactive and excitable...she tried out for cheerleading but they didn't want her cause she couldn't seem to take anything seriously so she was kick off..."Shyla said as she went back to eating and after both girls finish eating they went to where Shyla was going to meet her friends and when they found out she told Bernice about Samantha's crush on Tommy well...

"Dude! You Told his Baby Sister?! Seriously?! does the Girl Code Mean anything to you! You Never Tell about your friend's crush even to his own sister!"Samantha said as she had her arms up in the air before crossing them.

Samantha had messy black hair that was cut very short and the only thing that was long were her bangs that had a tiny ponytail on the left side of her head.

she all so had on a green t-shirt and blue shorts on and white shoes on and she had green eyes.

and she all so had tan skin...

"Sorry...I thought it be okay to just tell her..."Shyla said in a timid as Samantha glares at her before Priscella places a hand on her shoulder and eyes her in a scolding way "Seriously Sam Chill out, at least she didn't tell the whole school so just be glad for that."Priscella said to Samantha who gets her shoulder away and says "whatever..."

Priscella was dress in a leather jacket that was a dark blue color and she had on a black skirt on and all so long brunette hair with curls at the end and she had on black cowboy boots and she all so had bright green eyes.

Yvette her cousin who was taking pictures had medium hair that was a black color that went down to her neck and was all most to her shoulders.

she had all so had deep blue eyes...

Madison had her hair up in two ponytails on each side of her her head and her hair was a dark red color and her eyes were a baby blue type color.

she was wearing a pink t-shirt that showed her belly and had long sleeves and all so she had on orange pants on.

"Hey Guys! Lets go get some ice cream! and maybe we can go over to are new best friend's house and Oh my Gosh! and we could ask her Parents if it's okay if we sleep over! that would be so awesome if they said yes!"Madison said as she hugs Bernice in a tight hug that made her eyes go wide "can't...breathe...too tight!"Bernice said before Priscella grabs Madison off of her...

"Sorry about that Bernice...Madison is a little excitable..."Priscella said to her before eyeing Madison in a scolding way to which Madison only giggles.

Carmela was blinking a little at this and she seem confused "So...what did she tell what again? sorry I wasn't really listening."Carmela said as they look at her and Priscella slaps her own forehead before looking at Carmela.

"Carmela we aren't talking about what Shyla told Bernice..."Priscella said to Carmela who seem to tilt her head to the side at this in a confused manner.

"who's Bernice again?"Carmela asks and Priscella sighs before looking at Bernice "sorry about her...she can be a bit well clueless at times..."Priscella said to Bernice who smiles gently at this before saying "it's okay...she seems like a nice girl...and as for what Madison said I would like it if you girls came over we can hang out and watch a movie."Bernice said to which got her another hug from Madison.

"Yeah! Sleep Over!"Madison said in a very happy way.

Carmela by the way had long light brown hair and light blue eyes and had on a white t-shirt with images of flowers on the front and she had on a green skirt on with black shorts under it and she had on a hairband on her head that was a blue color.

Bernice all so notice that all the girls that she now met were the same height as her sister Beatrice...

the only one that was around her height was Shyla...so yeah Bernice and Shyla were a inch shorter than the other girls with them...

but Bernice didn't seem to mind that fact at all and she was kinda happy she made some friends...

"come on girls I will take you over to my house now, I'm sure my family wont mind."Bernice said to them as she leads the way back to her house with them following her.

Samantha look kinda nerves because she was going to the house of her crush but she had to play it cool and not say anything foolish that would most likely embarrass her...

well hopefully Madison wont do anything like say anything about her having a crush on Tommy...she would die of embarrassment if that happen...

as they came to Bernice's house, Yvette look over to her right and thought she saw a Toon Weasel that was wearing a trenchcoat.

Yvette was looking for where the Toon Weasel with the trenchcoat went when Bernice called out to her from inside the house.

"Yvette! you coming in?"Bernice asks as Yvette looks to the front door "Yeah! I'm coming! sorry I thought I saw something..."Yvette said as she took out her camera and took a few pictures of some birds that were near by before going inside and after she did Bernice shuts the door...

_  
>[Flasher's Pov]<p>

I was just going to Thomas and Beatrice's house when I saw Bernice coming back to the house with a bunch of girls...boy she must of made some new friends...though only one caught my eye...she had a camera and was taking some pictures every few seconds and she must of saw me in the corner of her eye cause when she look my way I hid behind a near by tree.

it was only when Bernice said "Yvette! you coming in?" that I look over and saw she was now looking to the front door and I knew her name was Yvette cause she answers to that name and she said that she thought she saw something before she headed inside but before she did she seem to wanted to take a few pictures of some birds...

I couldn't help but feel myself sweat and I felt my heart beat really fast in my chest and I all so felt my face heat up...

and I couldn't help but find her very pretty and cute...

Oh No...I can't be..in love with one of Bernice's New Friends?! "Oh Man...the Boss isn't going to be happy..."I said as I decide to head back and wait to come back to Thomas and Beatrice's home later...when that girl Yvette isn't there.

she made me feel strange and feel like there was butterflies in my stomach...

well maybe I will be lucky and she wont be at the house too much...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are liking the Short story Specials of The Lost Birchwood.<strong>

**I thought Flasher getting a crush on one of Bernice's new friends would be interesting.**

**all so I Thought it be interesting if one of Bernice's new friends had a crush on Tommy.**

**and yes Bernice's new friends can see Toons :D**


End file.
